This disclosure relates to an optical tomography apparatus which captures a tomographic image of a tissue of a subject.
In the related art, as an apparatus which can capture a tomographic image in a predetermined site of a subject, an apparatus using optical coherence tomography (OCT) is known. An optical tomography apparatus using OCT divides light emitted from a light source into measurement light and reference light, and performs irradiation while scanning the tissue of the subject with the divided measurement light. The measurement light reflected from the tissue is synthesized with the reference light so as to acquire information in a depth direction of the tissue from an interference signal of the synthesized light. The optical tomography apparatus can generate the tomographic image by using the acquired information in the depth direction.
For example, JP-A-2010-110392 discloses a method of generating a still image having reduced noise by adding and averaging a plurality of tomographic images relating to a predetermined cut section.
As one type of the optical tomography apparatus, a probe-type apparatus is known which captures the tomographic image of the tissue from the inside of the subject by irradiating the tissue with the measurement light emitted from a distal end of a probe capable of being inserted into the subject (refer to JP-A-2014-188276).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2010-110392    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2014-188276
The apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2010-110392 mainly obtains the still image as a result of an averaging process.
On the other hand, as one of various purposes, it is expected that the probe-type apparatus (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-188276) is used in order to observe an internal structure of the tissue which is less likely to be observed by a surgical microscope and an endoscope during surgery, for example. That is, as the purpose, it is assumed that the tomographic images of the tissue which are sequentially captured via the probe inserted into the subject are displayed as a video image (also referred to as an observation image) on a real time basis. However, the video image obtained by the probe-type apparatus has some factors, for example, such as noise, uneven scanning caused by a measurement light scanner, and relative displacement between the subject and the probe while the video image is captured. It is conceivable that any one of these factors affects visibility of the video image.